petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Village
Village is a game without any sort of goals, much like Animal Crossing. You simply wander around a randomly generated village digging holes, planting trees and flowers, and placing decorative objects (like that lamppost next to the river). Of course, these things require money, so you'll have to find things to sell. Currently you can make money by farming trees, going fishing, catching bugs, and digging up ores. You can also play games with other NPC villagers and send items to your friends! Features *Randomly generated villages *Walking/running (hold B to run) *Pick up flowers/pull weeds (Y) *Pick fruit (A) *Use tools (A when tool is selected) *Place decorative objects (A when object is selected) *Plant trees (A when facing hole and holding fruit/seeds) *Buy and sell items in the shop *Play games with NPCs *Change your character's color *Time "passes" per day, so trees and weeds will grow while flowers will wilt. Trees take 4 days to fully grow, and 2 days to regrow fruit/seeds. *Day/night cycle *Uses a single save file (as a GRP) *Go fishing *Catch bugs *Dig up ores *Water flowers *Build bridges *Store extra items at your house *Store extra money at your house *Browse a catalog of decorative items *Keep a journal showing the stuff you've found. *Take GRP screenshots with L+R (together) *Place pathways to make your village look fancy *Use the Hammer to reclaim decorative objects, use the Axe to chop down trees, and use the Shovel to dig holes and retrieve certain items from the ground that normally cannot (like weeds and stumps). Use the fishing pole to catch the fish you see in the river. Use the net to catch bugs. Use the watering can to bring back wilted flowers. *Press Start to save, otherwise your progress will be lost Screenshots VSDAY.gif|The area from the main image before I fancied it up with more trees and flowers. VSRAIN.gif|Hey, it's raining! Fish go crazy in the rain, but bugs don't like it. VSFISHIN.png|This is after I've planted some saplings and an extra bush. That spot is a fish in the river... I hope it swims up and bites! VSWATER2.png|Yeah, water those flowers! My trees grew! IMG_20140317_173631.jpg|One of the minigames you can play: "Rocks" IMG_20140317_173339.jpg|The journal shows which bugs and fish you've caught, along with some information. The touchscreen shows your bag, the map, the time/date, and your money at all times. SHOT5.PNG|(1.3.1+) Just up the river from the spot where I took the original picture. SHOT2.PNG|(1.3.1+) Here's another one of my Villages. I have a different skin in this one! SHOT1.PNG|(1.3.1+) Here's the new "Fancy Bridge"! SHOT8.PNG|(1.3.1+) Here's that same bridge in the evening. You can take screenshots without the player! SHOT11.PNG|(1.3.1+) At night, some things glow! There are also different bugs; see the glowing dots? I'm using the "seasoned" skin in this picture. SHOT3.PNG|(1.3.1+) Oops, this place isn't pretty! SHOT17.PNG|(1.3.1+) I'm about to catch that firefly! History: For a history of the demo versions, look here. Version 2.0.1: *Changed selling price of berries from 200 to 400 *Fixed crash when trying to take from the Ancient Tree when your inventory was full *Fixed bug where bugs and fish still thought you were running while indoors. *Fixed bug where looking at your journal can very rarely cause the rain to glitch *Turned off system sounds for saving and loading. I might make custom sounds in the future. *Added bushes to the minimap Version 2.0: This version represents a significant change to the way Village works. This means that your save files will not carry over from previous versions, such as 1.3.1+. I'm sorry that you have to start a new game, but at least now it's easier to make money. There's also more stuff to do at the "end" of the game now, so hopefully there's a bit more play life. There shouldn't be any further save file format changes, so your save files should be safe from now on. This version will create a new file on your system called "VILDLG". Don't worry, this is just a resource file that needs to be copied from the Village package into your system. Just follow the on-screen instructions, and you shouldn't have to worry about it any more after the first time. If you've been using a pre-release version, I STRONGLY suggest that you create a new save file for 2.0. Although the files will work, you won't get all the features. If you've started a new game on pre-release 3, then just delete the file GRP:VILDLG after downloading 2.0, and you should be fine. If you've never used a pre-release version or have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry about this. *Larger village *Fullscreen view *Unlimited save files *Lots of bugfixes (and lots of new bugs, probably) *Kirby statue *New price system for flower watering service *Weed picking service *Environment persists in menus (bugs and fish don't stop when a menu is up) *Redder evenings, brighter days, and quicker night transitions. *No limit on non-animated objects in cell (limit of 30 animated objects, such as fountains, wells, the river, etc.) *Mini-games *Core-drill functionality *NPCs *Time stones (skip days!) *Tokens won from games *Statistics saving (includes play time!) *Trade items with another player (real people over wireless) *Token exchange shop (new building) *Weather (only affects bug and fish spawn rate) *Bushes (a fast alternative to trees) *Lots of other stuff I'm sure, but I forgot. If you find any bugs (which you will), please report them in the comment section. This program is over 7000 lines, so it's VERY difficult to catch all the bugs. I apologize in advance for any problems the bugs might cause. Older History... Version 1.3.1 *Fixed the crash that occurred when you tried to take a picture while the fishing pole was pulled back. For those that want to know, it was a timing issue: for that small amount of time, the game believed that the bobber was visible... but it was not. * (+ Version): Made the game actually playable. I'm really sorry about that! Just rescan the QR codes on this page, and your game should say "1.3.1+" in the credits now. Version 1.3.0: I wanted to wait to release this iterative update, but I don't like leaving in glitches that are known to crash the game. This was supposed to be the update where you finally got the arcade, but I didn't get a chance to add it due to the earlier release. Well, at least there are some new things, and quite a lot of stuff has been cleaned up. Of course, new iterations usually bring new bugs, so please let me know if you find more bugs. Thank you! *Feature request: Signs. Now you can place up to 20 signs around your village and write up to 28 characters on each of them. To write on a sign, simply place it, and a window will pop up which will allow you to enter whatever you like. Use the down arrow character to force a new line. To redo a sign, just pick it back up with the hammer and place it again. *Feature request: Purchase a shop reset. I've been hearing a lot of complaints about how long it takes to get the item you want from the shop, and many people resort to skipping days. Hopefully this feature will help with that: you can now request a restock under the "Work" option in the shop. It costs 10000 clubs. *Added music to the credits. A few people have asked for this to be added, and I myself have wanted music to play. *Finally finished up with the animations and sounds. Now placing items has its own animation and sound effect. With this complete, I'm pretty sure that everything is animated and has a sound effect. *Smoothed cell transitions a bit. Touch screen does not flash when you enter a cell anymore *Smoothed screenshot capture. Now the screen will not flash after you've taken a screenshot *You can now take screenshots in more instances than before. Now, you can takes screenshots while you're using an item. Please let me know if you have any trouble with this particular feature... it was a little "hacky". *Fixed the "game crashes if you try to save a screenshot with a bad name" bug. *Added Pokeyoshi19 to the credits Oh yeah, the arcade code is in there... stashed away until I'm done with it. One day you'll have an arcade. Version 1.2.6: I was overcome with a sudden and insatiable urge to add screenshots. So, I added them! *Hold L and R at the same time to take a screenshot. It will give you the option to show the player in the screenshot. After viewing the picture, you will be allowed to save. It will save two files; you must save both in order for the picture to turn out right. The first file is the actual picture; the second file contains the colors. Without this file, you picture will be discolored. If you later want to view the picture, simply go to the console and issue these two commands: LOAD "GRP:NAME" and LOAD "COL2:NAME", where NAME is the name you gave the screenshot. I might make a screenshot viewer sometime later. In the meantime, you can put your screenshots on your computer! Just save the GRP and COL file to your SD card, put the files on your computer, and open them up in the GRP editor of PTC Utilities. Export it, and now you have your screenshot! *Added boot and TheSammy58 to the credits. Version 1.2.5: There were no massive code changes this time... in fact, there was very little changed in terms of code. Please let me know if you run into any new bugs due to this update... it seems like 1.2.4 was pretty stable. *Feature request: You will only be nagged about not being able to use an item the first time you do it per play session. After that, you will only hear the error sound *Feature request: Made dead flowers darker and browner to make them more noticeably dead. *Fixed a bug which sometimes made dead flowers show up as living on the minimap. *Moved some stuff around while loading, so "Passing time" is now "Preparing town" *Made dead flowers show up on the minimap *Added a "fancy" bridge which matches brick paths better. 125,000 clubs *Something else... if you catch what it is, let me know (I don't remember what it was). Version 1.2.4: *Fixed the save file corruption bug. If your save file is corrupted (you're not able to enter a cell and you're using Village 1.2.3), please use the Village 1.2.3 Save Fixer. When it asks you, I STRONGLY recommend you backup your save file. I'm concerned about messing up your precious save villages, so please try to back up your file when it asks. Version 1.2.3: *Changed the way you acquire house and shop movers for Quentin. Now, instead of having them randomly sold at the shop, you have to "invest" in the shop owner's project. Then they'll be available in the catalog. This allows you to move your house or shop as soon as you have the money, much like bridge work. Please note that even if you already have the shop or store mover, the catalog for these items will be reset. If you have these items in your inventory or chest, you can still use them normally; however if you want more, you'll have to pay for the project. *Altered fish rarities and bug rarities again. This time, I used charts and everything to plot out exactly how long it would take to fill the journal on average. Of course, in practice, it's probably going to be just as terrible as all the rest of the rarities I've come up with. Please let me know if you have a problem with anything, and I'll continue to work on rarities. *Changed the "pond smelt" to an eel for a better price distribution (plus, who likes pond smelts?). As a result, your fish journal will be completely reset with this update. The rest of your journal should be fine... just the fish. Please let me know if you have any issues with anything. Version 1.2.2: So sorry for all the bugs! I really do test the updates, but there are so many features now, I can't test everything. *Fixed the "dig up ores when inventory is full and you crash the game" bug *Fixed the "watch the credits before playing and the minimap will show gray objects as white" bug *Added TheV360 to the credits Version 1.2.1: THE SCREAMING UPDATE! APPARENTLY THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET PEOPLE'S ATTENTION ON THE INTERNET, SO I'M GOING TO DO IT TOO! *You can exit the number box for buying multiple items now. *Added a new work option: Flowers. Now you can pay the shop owner to water the flowers around your town. Version 1.2.0: It's the "there were so many bugs in 1.1 that I had to make another update as quickly as possible" update! Woo! *Fixed the "don't get stump item when digging up a stump" bug (BrianXP7) *Fixed the "stumps turn into dead flowers, which when watered turn back into stumps" bug (To4oo4) *Fixed the "trying to buy a skin when you don't have enough money crashes the game" bug (GimmeMoreCoinz) *Fixed the "trying to retrieve too much money from your safe causes an overflow crash" bug *Fixed other stuff. I don't remember what it was though... sorry. *Removed the ability to place stumps. I'm really sorry, it causes too many problems. You can still get stumps wherever you want by planting a tree there, then chopping it down later. *Made bugs fly more smoothly when you're running around them. Now it won't look like they immediately change speeds. *Added dirt path sounds (now it won't sound like grass) *Named each skin for easier recognition. *Spruced up the skin buying window *Spruced up the multiple item buying window *Added To4oo4 and GimmeMoreCoinz to the credits *Added the ability to demolish bridges (Quentin). You must have at least 1 bridge in your village at all times. Ask the store owner to do "Work" *Added the ability to build bridges (Quentin). You cannot have any more than 6 bridges at a time in your village. You cannot build bridges at the topmost or bottommost row of your village. You cannot build a bridge when there is something on the bank. Ask the store owner to do "Work" *Added a new bridge type: Stone Bridge. Hope it looks OK. Please let me know if you have any issues with anything! Save frequently! You never know what sort of bug may pop up. Version 1.1.0: It's the "Everyone's been asking for something so I added a whole bunch of stuff that doesn't impact gameplay too much" update! Yay! *Added Quentin's "Buy multiple items from the shop" thing. Now you can buy multiple pathways from the shop, and multiple pathways/flowers from the catalog. One day, I might make it so you can buy lots of flowers from the shop too, but I still don't want to do that yet. *Added "I don't like pink hair let me change it" thing. Now you can change your skin at the shop! Just select the "Skin" option from the shop's main menu. It costs 5000 every time you want to change, even if you've had that skin before (it won't charge you if you pick your current skin). *Added "Fish and bugs get scared away when you run" thing. Fish will completely disappear if you run close enough to them! Bugs will simply fly faster if you're running near them. That's about all I could do for bugs... they're movement is just so hard to predict that it's hard to tell them "Hey, go over here now". I hope it's all right. Bugs will never get scared away (because you never know where they are), even stationary ones. This may change in the future, but for now it's staying. *Added BrianXP7's "Flowers should totally wilt" thing. Now each day, some of your flowers will shrivel up. They will never die and disappear though, so don't worry! I didn't want people worrying about playing every day, so I made sure they won't completely disappear... they just get brown. Please note: shriveled flowers count as weeds, so you can pluck them without obtaining an item! They are also not obtainable as an item, so digging them up with the shovel will not give you a "Dead Flowers" item. *As part of BrianXP7's wilting flowers thing, I added the "Watering Can" tool. This tool will instantly bring shriveled flowers back to life with a nice accompanying "Ding" sound. Watering non-wilted flowers will not keep them from wilting the next day. The watering can is sold randomly in the shop, and since flowers don't disappear, just sit tight until you get one. Hopefully you get one soon! *Added "Epicguy500" to the credits for complaining about hair. As always, an update which adds so many features is bound to be riddled with stupid bugs (even though I tested it), so please let me know if you find any! I hope you enjoy it! Version 1.0.3: *Fixed the "rocks erases pavement" bug. Now rocks will only generate moss when they're on grass, and they'll only remove the ground beneath them if there's moss. *Tweaked fishing to make it way easier to make money. Fish spawn twice as fast, bite less on average, and spawn rarer fish more frequently. Version 1.0.2: *Forced the shop to have 3 different decorations (you shouldn't have two of the same in a day any more) *Made the credits super fancy by making them smooth-scroll. R only slightly increases speed now. Press B to quit the credits. *Made the code short (but somehow it's still the same amount of QR codes...) Version 1.0.1: This isn't necessary if you already have 1.0. This version just fixes some issues with first-time setup. *Fixed disappearing text in the intro. *Fixed ores not being generated the first day you play. Version 1.0: First version! *Added ores to dig up. *Changed the rarities of everything again. *Fixed a bug that crashed the game if you caught a ton of bugs or fish without quitting. Want to play some old demo versions? Rename your save file, back it up, and here you go: Village Demos (Old Versions) QR codes: I'm providing 2 QR options; I hope this isn't too confusing. You can either use the more numerous, easier to scan QR codes, or use the less numerous, harder to scan QR codes (also shown below). Both give you the exact same game, I promise. In reality, the "harder" QR codes aren't that much harder to scan if your camera is clean and doesn't have any scratches (mine has a scratch, so they're nearly impossible to scan). Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Simulation